


Of Heat and Scales

by Burnt_Cardboard_Toast (Cardboard_Toast)



Series: Pokeporn [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Creampie, Crying, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Large Cock, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Painful Sex, Pokemon Ranger - Freeform, Pokephilia, Rape, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Zoophilia, only at first tho, this is such sin im sorr y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardboard_Toast/pseuds/Burnt_Cardboard_Toast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After yet another boring day as a beginner Pokemon Ranger June decides to go off the beaten path.</p><p>She isn't prepared for what she finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Heat and Scales

**Author's Note:**

> A request from a friend.

June was very annoyed.

 

Six months ago she graduated from the Pokemon Ranger school at the top of her class. She completed every assignment she was given, found every pokemon she was assigned to find, and memorized every line in the handbook. Not only that but her partner Cobalt the umbreon is her closest ally and she couldn’t wish for a better pokemon. She even helped out during the large-scale Team Dim Sun incident! She should be out there doing… _something._ Something like making a difference and helping injured pokemon.

 

Not something like being put on watch on a beginner trainer’s route. Most anyone who comes around this way are greenhorn kids. Most only with their starter pokemon and _maybe_ one other freshly caught pokemon.

 

Nothing ever happens on this route. It’s too close to the nearby town for anything _to_ happen. Whenever she tries to complain about it to the head ranger of this area he would always shoot her down. _“Everyone has to do this. June”_ He’d say. _“Just a year of light experience and you’ll get more exciting jobs before you know it.”_

 

She grumbles a small swear under her breath as she watches yet another kid who looked too young to even participate in the gym circuit have their weak pokemon faint to a _pidgey._ Cobalt was laying in the grass, ears twitching occasionally at the sound of the kid crying loudly and holding his fainted azurill in his arms. Right as she felt as if she couldn’t be more bored her phone’s alarm went off.

 

Her shift here was over. Just one last shift to go.

 

“C’mon Colbalt. We just have one more to go.” The Umbreon yawned and stretched out before trotting behind her, allowing her to lead the way. Not that she needed to. The two of them have made this trek every working day for months. She was sure that Umbreon could make this journey blindfolded walking backwards if he had to.

 

As she walked along the road, her nut-brown hair flowing behind her in the light of the setting sun, she finally came to a fork in the road. Every time she passed here lately, she always finds herself stopping and staring at the sign.

 

_Left: Route 102. Right: Dragon’s Pass._

 

Dragon’s pass. That’s the kinda place she wanted to be assigned to. It was exciting and dangerous but there were so many cool pokemon! From graveler to Noibats to even Rhyhorn and sometimes Nidokings and queens! And not only that, but _because_ it was so dangerous with the pokemon there being the territorial type, it was the perfect place to save pokemon from poachers looking for strong pokemon to sell on the black market or trainers who underestimated the risks and went down unprepared.

 

She looked down the path to the dragon’s pass, thinking about what good she’d be able to do down there. It wasn’t until there until Cobalt started rubbing himself up against her, purring softly that she was pulled from her thoughts. She sighed “I know. I know Cobalt.” She says, kneeling down to scratch behind his ears. If only something big were to happen on the main roads… Like a poacher or a wild ursaring or something. Then she could save the day and finally prove herself to the higher ups.

 

She slowly began to smile, a great idea forming in her head.

 

“Cobalt, we’re gonna make a little detour before our next shift.” She stands up, heading down the road the rightmost road as Cobalt ran after her, mewling inquisitively.

 

“It’s just a short walk through the Dragon Pass! It’s alright we’ve gone more dangerous places for training!” She didn’t mention that during those times she also had at least a couple of instructors watching over her and the other students. Cobalt didn’t question further either but the incredulous look he gave her was all that needed to be said.

 

They walked down the craggy road, the sounds of happily singing chatots and pidgeys in the trees and the scurry of nidoran that had previously filled the air slowly began to drift away, being replaced by the calls somewhat ominous cries of murkrow and the shuffles of stubby legged aron.

 

The trees and grass too began to fade away, being replaced with crags and rocks before, to her surprise, the road fell away completely. She stared over the edge of the cliff in surprise, looking into the deep canyon far below.

 

Well. This was a problem. She saw what little remained of a bridge broken at the bottom of the deep gouge in the earth, leaving her no other option to cross. And try as she might, she couldn’t see any method of climbing down either.

 

She sighed. Oh well. It was a longshot anyway. “Alright Cobalt, I guess we aren’t going down there. Let’s just look around a little longer before heading back.”

 

Cobalt barked in reply before following behind her, looking around and sniffing the unique scents in the air as she walked along the edge of the cliff.

 

She was honestly surprised with how deep and large the canyon was. She was so far away that the few Rhyhorn and even a couple Rhydon she could see all looked like tiny Aron. She could hear the sounds of a few pokemon fighting from down below, their roars travelling even this long distance.

 

Cobalt jumped at the sound of a particularly loud roar and grumbled back, his hair bristling and his rings shining. June laughed, saying “Don’t worry Balty, they wouldn’t wanna hurt someone as small and cute as you.”

 

Cobalt was insulted, rising to his full height and spatting to show he _was_ a worthy opponent. She just laughed more at this, turning to face him. “Cobalt you’re ju-”

 

She wasn’t looking where she was stepping. She was looking back at her pokemon and didn’t see the rock in her path. Her ankle rolled painfully and with a stomach-turning lurch, she fell.

 

She tried to grab at the edge of the cliff but it was too late. All her fingers clasped at was air. She let out a choked scream before hitting a large rock. Her momentum was too great and she fell and hit another. And another. She hit what felt like every possible rock and outcropping possible on her way down, letting out a sharp grunt of pain every time.

 

Finally, she felt herself come to a stop. She lay there on the rough, dusty stone grown moaning in pain trying to collect herself. Slowly, she began to sit up, shaking her head from the shock of it all. Good. Nothing is broken so far.

 

Now that the initial shock was over, she finally noticed the high-pitched yipping from high above. She looked up and saw Cobalt panicking, pacing back and forth with his rings glowing brilliantly as he looked down at her, trying to find a way down.

 

“H-Hey!” she called up at him. “I’m alright! Just got a little banged up!” She tried standing up, but pain shot up one her leg, making her shout out in pain before landing back down with a grunt. Fuck. It’s a bad sprain.

 

“Hey, don’t worry about me!” She calls back up at him. “And don’t get anyone’s help! I can get outta this! Just wait for me okay?” She dreaded to think about how the other rangers would react. What if she was demoted? June shuddered at the thought.

 

He looked upset at this. He let out a few more yips of distress before sitting down, watching her with his ears pulled back with worry.

 

June thankfully still had her bag with her and dug through it. It looked like most everything broke in the fall. Her food crunched to pieces, her water bottle open and leaking everywhere, her Max Repel was dented and beyond use. Even her capture Styler was shattered to pieces. She cursed under her breath. That was going to be expensive to replace. Thankfully she still had her collapsible walking stick. She pulled it out and extended it to it’s longest setting, using it like a makeshift crutch as she stands herself up.

 

After making sure it was going to work, she looked back up to her umbreon and waved up at him, letting him know she was alright. He twitched his ear slightly and yipped once more before she began walking. There had to be a way back up. A path or a not so steep cliff face. Something. Even if there wasn’t she was a ranger! She could get herself out of this somehow.

 

Somehow.

  


The sun was long gone and the full moon was bright in the sky when June finally decided to take a break.

 

She had been walking for what had to be a couple hours, hobbling across the huge canyon looking for anything that could be a way back up. A few times she tried climbing some cliffs with decent purchases, and under normal circumstances she would’ve been able to easy. But thanks to her ankle she just couldn’t. Every attempt either had her falling back down with a grunt of pain, adding more bruises to her already battered body or having her give up before even getting a foot off the ground.

 

“God fucking dammit.” She cursed under her breath. She leaned her back up against a rock as she sat down, her eyes closed as she tries to get some rest. Any rest. But her whole body felt as if it throbbed softly with pain and just kept her up. Every time she shifts a shot of pain shot up from her ankle, making her breathe in sharply and bite her lip. It was swollen and red now, so much so she had to take off her boot to relieve some of the pressure. Maybe it was broken after all…

 

As she was considering what she would do once she got out of here (What should she tell hq???) She heard the sounds of something large grumbling behind her.

Then the rock she was leaning on _moved._

She let out a squeak of fear and scrambled away, brandishing her walking stick at whatever was behind her. Through the moonlight she was able to recognize it as it turned to face her, cracking open one eye.

 

It was a sleeping graveler.

 

It grumbled something out with it’s deep, rocky voice before closing its eye again, rolling over to go back to sleep. She breathed out a sigh of relief. It didn’t seem the violent type. As June stood herself up on her stick to try to begin walking away, she heard the sounds of something running hard and fast behind her.

 

She threw herself to the side just barely missing a rhyhorn slamming itself into the graveler. The graveler let out a cry of pain as bits of rock flew through the air. June scrambled to her feet and ran as fast as she could on her stick, trying to as far from the fight as possible. She glanced back, watching as the rocky pokemon flipped the rhyhorn at the side of the cliff, sending small rocks tumbling down on the both of them.

 

As June ran, she noticed other pokemon beginning to stir at the sounds of their fight. Some of them began to pick fights with each other as well. Soon enough, the whole area was backed with fighting pokemon. As she ran, she couldn’t help but wonder what was going on. Pokemon fight over territory in the wild true, but this was getting ridiculous! What’s causing them to go so crazy??

 

Before she could wonder any longer, a rhydon suddenly burst from a nearby cave. It roared loudly, charging out and sending any smaller pokemon in its reach flying with a swipe of its arms.

Then it froze. It locked its eyes on _her._

 

She ran as fast she could, weaving between the crowd of gathering geodude and rhyhorn. A few of them even tried to attack her as she ran past. Thankfully, despite her leg, the pokemon were slow or weren’t nearly able to turn as agile as she was.

 

“FuckfuckfuckfUck!” She shouted, barely avoiding another charging rhyhorn and fell to ground with a grunt. She quickly pulled herself up again, throwing a quick look over her shoulder.

 

The rhyhorn had slammed right into rhydon, and the two of them were too busy fighting each other to worry about her. After confirming nothing was immediately about to attack her, she ran.

She looked around, looking for anything that could be a hiding place, anything where she could wait for this all to blow over. There. Off to the side. There was a small opening just big enough for her to crawl in. It could have any amount of pokemon but she didn’t have time to worry about that. She dove to the ground and crawled inside the small hole, pressing her back up against the cold cave wall and breathing heavily, straining to listen for the sounds of anything chasing after her. Nothing.

 

After she began to calm down she peered back through the small hole, watching the all-out brawl. This was insane, what’s going on? They are invading each other’s territories and picking fights at complete random, becoming more violent th-

Her train of thought froze as she watched the Rhydon finally pushed the Rhyhorn down, a plate of scales on it’s smooth crotch suddenly slid down, allowing a pink large cock to slide out. As she watched the Rhydon begin grinding it’s hips as it humped against the rhyhorn, she finally understood.

 

This wasn’t a murderous brawl. It was _mating season._

 

She could’ve kicked herself. It was so obvious! These kind of pokemon show increased signs of aggression and fight with each other during this time of the year. Either by fighting other males to show off their strength, or by dominating their desired mates and forcing them to submit, insuring only the strongest can have their genes passed down. Why didn’t she realize this sooner!

She sat back, still watching them go at it in horror. It was especially dangerous for humans to be around in these parts, the pokemon’s instincts compelling them to fight _anyone_ not just fellow pokemon.

 

She was thinking about how she could get out of here before her thoughts screeching to a halt. He heard a small chittering noise coming from somewhere in the cave with her.

With fear clawing at her in the back of her throat, she began fumbling in her bag for her flashlight, praying that it still worked.

 

When she finally she found it, she almost cried a sob of relief when the light clicked on. She cut through the darkness, taking in her surroundings and looking for the source of the noise.

The cave was much larger than she had thought. The ceiling was easily twenty to thirty feet high. It was there she saw the source of the sound. Several Zubat and Noibat hung upside down, still sleeping in the early night. A few of them were chittering in their sleep.

 

She sighed, thankful that it wasn’t anything dangerous and shone the light deeper in the cave.All she could see was more darkness and rocks. It seemed to be a tunnel going on for miles.

 

After confirming she wasn’t in immediate danger, she let out a sigh and held the flashlight in her teeth, digging through her bag to see if there was anything she could fix or use somehow.

 

She couldn’t find much of anything. The only other things of use was half a bottle of water that still hadn’t leaked out, and a smashed up protein bar. At the sight of the bar her stomach let out a growl. She was _starving._ All she had to eat since breakfast was a couple berries Cobalt found while they were on watch. She pulled out the bar and water and felt a little better just knowing that she had something to eat. Everything would be alright. She might have to stay the night in this cave but at least it she was safe now away from the pokemon outside. The Zubats and Noibats wouldn’t bother her either. Maybe she can convince one of them to help her somehow?

She found a more comfortable place to rest a little further in (the sounds from outside were getting too loud) and opened up the wrapper to the protein bar. It was so crumbled June had to eat it with her fingers like a it was granola.

 

She ate the last of the crumbly bar and washed it down with her water. She leaned back and closed her eyes, listening out for any signs of the fight outside beginning to calm down and, despite her piercing feeling of vulnerability and worry, she found herself drifting off.

  


She woke up to a nightmare come true.

 

There was a deafening roar that filled the cave. Her eyes snapped open immediately and fumbled with the flashlight still in her lap. She shone the light towards the back of the cave and saw it.

 

It was a huge shiny Haxorus. It’s dark scales glittered in the flashlight’s light as it looked at her, its eyes bright and red. The roosting pokemon above were also startled, flying around and screeching in a mad panic as they tried to get away.

 

Thanks to her studies in pokemon body language as a ranger, she realized it was looking at her the same way the rhydon looked at the rhyhorn.

 

It was his mating season too.

 

She jumped to her feet, attempting to run back out but, in her panic and confusion, forgot about her ankle. A horrible pain shot through her and she fell forward onto the hard cold floor, knocking the wind out of her.

 

She tried to recover as she heard the clicking of his claws on the stone behind her. She began crawling desperately to the small entrance, her walking stick somewhere behind her. The bats were flying in and out of the cave entrance in a blur of leathery wings. She scrambled as hard as she could, ignoring the pain in her leg as she got closer. She could smell the cool air now, she could hear the sounds of the still-brawling pokemon. She can handle them, she knows she can.

 

She managed to get halfway out of the cave, her face out in the moonlight as she sruggled to drag her body out behind her. The bats screamed and clawed at her face in their desperate attempt to escape, forcing her to cover her face with an arm. She was so close. So close to escaping.

 

Then she felt the claws grab her around the waist.

S

he screamed and kicked out, trying to escape its grasp to no avail. The Haxorus dragged her back into the cave, her hands trying to hold onto the entrance to the cave. But with a sudden and hard yank, she was pulled back inside.

 

She immediately went on the offensive, rolling on her back and kicking at the pokemon with her good leg. It shrugged it off as if it was nothing, only letting out a low growl before suddenly bellowing out a terrible roar right in her face.

 

She hated herself for doing it. She knew she was stronger than this. But despite that, she found herself sobbing. She couldn’t help it. This was worse than she had imagined.

 

The pokemon just looked back at her, its head cocked to the side as it watched her cry. She thought for a moment that it would stop and let her go, that it would be too confused by her crying to continue.

 

But her heart sank even lower as it flipped her over on her stomach, a clawed hand holding her head down against the cold stone ground.

 

When she felt it begin to grind itself against her, trying to coax its cock out from its scales, she screamed.

 

She shouted over and over, kicking out with her legs and pounding her fists against the scaled arm on her head. She wasn’t going to let this happen. There was no way this was happening. She wasn’t going down without raising hell.

 

All it took was a brutal yank of her hair to make her stop. Her head was slammed back down on the floor and she saw stars. Suddenly everything was spinning and she felt as if she was going to be sick.

 

By the time the world stopped lurching and the lights behind her eyelids stopped popping in and out of existence, she felt something wet and thick hit her lower back.

 

At first she had thought it was his tongue somehow, that he decided to lick her in some bizarre pokemon mating ritual. Then she looked back and saw it for the first time.

 

She thought the rhyhorn was big. But this haxorus’s cock was _monstrous._ There was no way it was going to fit all inside her there was no fucking way.

 

With a wave of relief she watched as the pokemon struggle to get himself inside her. Her clothes were still on despite the rips his claws made and she dared to hope that _this_ would succeeding in dissuading him.

 

Then she felt him beginning to rip off her clothes. He began to rip her pants right off her with his other claws she screamed out screamed again. Her voice cracking from overuse as she kicked out again, her good heel slamming into his stomach. This time he ignored her completely. She couldn’t do anything against those sturdy scales of his.

 

Finally, after several minutes of struggling, the pokemon finished ripping her pants off completely. Her bare ass was exposed to the cold air of the cave and she pressed her face into her hands.

 

She couldn’t escape. She’s just tiring herself out at this point. She couldn’t do anything. She felt the thick, wet, beastly cock against her ass as the haxorus began humping her against her, clearly preparing to fuck her. She could feel every inch of it against her and could feel how absolutely _huge_ it was. It only served to filled her with more dread.

 

Finally, the claws on her head let go of her. He reached down to hold her by the waist as his other claws spread her legs apart. She looked back at him, shaking her head slowly “No… No please.” She began to beg, tears running down her face. SHe knew it wouldn’t understand but she couldn’t help it. “…Dont-”

 

With a sudden brutal, thrust he was inside her.

 

She placed her face back in her hands, her eyes squeezed shut and _screamed._

 

It hurt.

 

It hurt it hurt _it hurt so much_ she couldn’t take it. He was larger than anyone, any _thing_ she ever had inside her. His cock ground into her cunt ruthlessly, only stopping when he bottomed out. He only managed to get about half of himself inside.

 

They sat like that for what felt like several minutes. Her crying into her hands and him getting used to the feeling of being inside a human.

 

When he began thrusting June could’ve sworn she was being ripped in half.

 

She slammed her fists against the floor and kicked her legs out, _screaming_ out loud in pain. Each thrust bottomed out to a sharp and deep pain, her sensitive inner wall being directly assaulted.

 

All she kept thinking of now was how utterly weak she was. A ranger without a pokemon. She was as defenseless as a fish out of water.

 

After several grueling minutes, he began thrusting even harder. Making her hoarse screams sharper with each thrust, fresh tears of pain running down her face.

 

Suddenly she felt something hot, wet, and thick pour into her. She was confused at first, not grasping what was happening in her state of pain, panic and grief. Then with a lurch of her stomach she realized what it was. He _cumming inside of her._

 

Fresh, cracked sobs spilled forth as she fell back on her hands, crying out hard as she felt the seemingly never ending spurts cum just spray into her over and over and over again.

 

Finally, she felt it stop. And she felt him slowly began to slide out. She felt a sob of relief leave her before it was shattered once again with a hard thrust back into her.

 

He wasn’t done. Of course he wasn’t. He was an animal in the middle of mating season. This could last hours.

 

She began screaming and pounding the floor again. Why exactly she had no idea. Out of pain? Grief? Anger at herself? At the pokemon? All she knew was that she was screaming and she couldn’t stop.

 

She half wondered if it would ever stop.

  


Eventually, her tears and screams did eventually die out. She just ran out of tears to shed. The Haxorus kept slamming into her, slowing to a stop occasionally to cum before picking up speed. She could feel the pool of cum under her, staining what tatters of clothes she had left.

 

She felt numb utterly now. Barely thinking of anything as she just lay there, feeling him fucking her constantly without break with a glazed expression on her face. She just had to wait for him to tire himself out and then she’ll be able to do something. Do what she wasn’t sure. The pain had finally stopped now, becoming only a low buzzing ache.

 

So she lay like that, not moving and letting him fuck her as if she was just a toy before, bizarrely, she felt a strange feeling begin to rise up from deep inside her.

 

This shook her from her state of daze, her eyes going wide as she pushed herself up onto her elbows. No _no no no no_ This wasn’t happening. Her breathing quickened and she felt her heart catch in her throat. Every thrust into her made it worse, made the feeling grow hotter and hotter. She tried not to think about it, tried to think about anything to make it stop. She thought about her mother, her father, Cobalt, _anything_ she could but it was too late.

 

Her mouth opened and she pressed her face into her hands as she let out a cracked, shuddering scream of pleasure.

 

She just came _hard_ on her assaulter’s cock.

 

Her legs shook and her toes curled, unable to handle the pleasure shooting through them. She squeezed down on the haxorus tightly, making his thrusts slow to nearly a stop. He gave her only a few shallow thrusts before he came as well, dumping more of his reptilian cum inside her.

 

After she finally came down from her orgasm she felt sick. She couldn’t believe she came _now_ of all times. She knew that it was possible, that it didn’t mean anything and that it was just a automatic reaction. But she couldn’t help the growing despair and guilt that welled up.

 

Then she felt that familiar heat begin to build inside her yet again.

 

She tried to stop it again, she tried biting her lip and even hitting her hurt leg against the floor, sending the pain shooting through her.

 

But it was no use. She let out another frantic, pleasure filled scream as she’s wracked with another orgasm, this time she forgot to try and muffle herself and arched her back, nails scraping the ground. It felt good. It felt really really fucking good and she hated it.

 

And it kept happening. Eventually she stopped trying to fight it off. It happened no matter what she wanted anyway so why fight it? She hated how good it felt and even found herself rocking her hips back against him whenever she was close. She wanted, no, needed those few moments of bliss in this never-ending assault.

 

She lost track of time at this point. Was it hours? Minutes? Days?? She couldn’t tell. All she knew was that she thirsty. So, so thirsty and so very tired. All she wanted was to escape and sleep and eat.

 

Right as she felt the all too familiar feeling of the haxorus’s cum filling her cunt again, she could’ve sworn she saw something glitter in the darkness ahead of her.

 

She ignored it, assuming it was just her imagination. Then she heard an all too familiar screech. Something dark purple and glowing shot through the air, hitting the Haxorus right in the face. He howled and stumbled back, letting June go and pulling himself out of her for the first time since he started. She just stared wide-eyed into the darkness, her mouth calling the name before she fully recognized the figure. “Cobalt?”

 

She couldn’t believe it. It was her Cobalt. He shot off another Dark pulse to keep the haxorus away from her. He barked out at the opposing pokemon and and jumped between the two of them, standing protectively in front of her. The haxorus finally recovered himself and shot a dragon pulse at him. It would’ve knocked him out instantly if he hadn’t used protect just in time. A forcefield covered the both of them as the blue fire bounced off of it, casting the cave in an eerie light.

 

Before the flames from his mouth had time to fully taper off, he was hit by particularly powerful ball of flame. He stumbled back, growling and roaring as a Charizard flew down out of nowhere. The Charizard roared back, charging forward to tackle it, pressing it up against the wall.

 

June watched the sudden appearance of the new pokemon, completely dumbstruck by this turn of events. She didn’t even notice her name being called out behind her.

 

“…une. June!” The person was shaking her now, pulling her from her state of shock and she looked over. It was another ranger. She had long black hair pulled back in a ponytail, her freckles clear in this near-darkness thanks to the light attached to the front of her shirt. She knew who she was immediately. It was her senior Ranger, Ashley.

 

“Are you okay!?” She shouted over the fighting. “Are you bleeding anywhere? Can you move?”

It took June a lot longer than normal to find her voice. And when she did, she found it was a lot smaller and weak than she left it. “N-no. My ankle…”

 

June looked down at her red and swollen foot and Ashley followed her eyesight, taking in a sharp breath at the sight. “Alright, I’m gonna get you out of here. This might hurt so prepare yourself.” She bent down and, despite the two of them roughly being the same size, scooped her up easily. She ignored the state of her clothes and the amount of cum down her front, turning on her heels ran down the tunnel behind them.

 

“Aria!” She called back at the charizard behind her. “Make sure he’s fainted before you follow!” A grunt of understanding came from the Charizard as it continued to fight the Haxorus. It was pretty clear the Charizard had the upper hand.

 

Cobalt ran beside them, looking up occasionally at June, clearly looking worried. June had no idea what to say. She didn’t if she _wanted_ to say anything. Then she found her words begining to tumble from her mouth. “I-I… H-He was.”

 

Ashley shook her head, cutting her off and saying “Don’t talk. Your throat is too hoarse. It’s alright June, we’re almost out of here. Other rangers are right outside and waiting to take you to the hospital.”

 

June was quiet for a bit, just letting Ashley carry her through the twisting caverns. She clearly knew where she was going. Any pokemon was being kept away by the smell of Max Repel on her as well. June didn’t realize she was crying until it was too late. She pressed her face against Ashley’s shoulder and sobbed, apologizing over and over. “-'m sorry.” She chokes out. Ashley just shook her head and, unable to do much else while she carried her, kissed her on her forehead. “It’s alright June. Don’t apologize it’s not your fault. None of this was.”

 

June just cried harder, nodding into her shoulder. She still felt horrible but with Ashley’s constant soft reassurances, she began to feel a little better.

 

She was never going to go off her route again. She’s content with spending time around weak beginner pokemon as long as she needed to. Her boss was right. She did need some more on-field experience.

 

She’ll make a difference out there as a great ranger someday. Just not now.


End file.
